


I'll Marry You in the Morning

by Stargatewars



Series: A Schitt Year [45]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Car Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/pseuds/Stargatewars
Summary: David and Patrick are kept apart the night before their wedding. They find a way to be together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: A Schitt Year [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253942
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'A Schitt Year' is a weekly series of stand alone stories focusing on the relationship between David and Patrick from Schitt's Creek.  
Prompts are welcome and encouraged because coming up with this many stories on your own isn't easy!  
All rating welcome. Hope you enjoy!

David lay alone in the motel room bed, Alexis snoring softly beside him. Light from the street crept through the ages worn curtains. For David, it was an all too familiar scenario. Staring up at the ceiling at the old brown stain there, in the middle of the night. Mind racing as sleep evaded him.

Except it wasn't like the hundreds of other nights, not really. Because instead of laying awake wondering if his family would ever get their money back, or scrolling through his rolodex of bad life choices, he laid there waiting for the sun to rise, wanting tomorrow to begin. The rest of his life to start.

Because tomorrow David was marrying the love of his life. Tomorrow David would walk down the aisle, his parents at his side, towards Patrick, and the rest of his life.

Moira had decided that this would be her moment to become a traditional parent and demand that David and Patrick spend the night before their wedding apart. David had protested, claiming it was an outdated, antiquated tradition that meant literally nothing, but after some pressure and what David assumed was Patrick's misguided attempt to earn even more favour with his future mother-in-law Patrick had acquiesced and agreed.

So while David and Alexis returned to their old motel room, Alexis because she didn't trust David not to sneak out, Patrick slept on his couch so his parents could have his bed. Marcy and Clint clearly trusting Patrick as much as Alexis trusted David.

After going through his mental checklist for the fourth time that night and feeling satisfied that they were in fact ready for tomorrow David closed his eyes in another attempt to sleep.

Moments later his phone buzzes beside him. Grabbing it quickly so as not to wake Alexis, David opened the message. It was from Patrick.

_ You're probably asleep but I just wanted to message you and say i love you, I miss you and I can't wait to marry you in the morning. _

David smiled broadly at the message, biting back the sound it elicited.

**Couldn't sleep??** David replied.

_ Apparently I'm very used to you sleeping next to me. _

**I know the feeling. This is a stupid tradition.**

_ It's so we don't have sex before marriage. I think it’s a little late for that. _

David closed his eyes for a moment as the memory of the last time they had sex came rushing back to David. Two days prior Patrick had pressed David into the mattress till he came so hard his vision had gone white.

**Are your parents asleep??**

_ Yeah. Passed out after dinner. Mom made her lasagna. _

**Marcy cooks my favourite food while I had to eat at the cafe and sleep next to Alexis. That’s not fair!! **

_ I thought cinnamon buns were your favourite. _

**Not after I tried your mom's lasagna.**

_ Lucky she cooked you a spare. It's in the freezer. _

**Great! Now I'm hungry and horny.**

_ You're horny? _

**Aren't you?**

_ Well yeah but there isn't much we can do about it. _

**And whose fault is that?**

_ Your mom just really seemed to want to spend the night with you. What should I have said? _

**You say no. And if you did I'd have my cock in your ass right now.**

_ Fucking hell David. I want that so much. _

**How much?**

_ I'm not having phone sex with my parents literally right there. _

**Who said anything about phone sex?**

_ ??? _

**Pick me up in 10.**

_ I can't get to our stuff. It's under the bed and I don't really feel up to explaining booty calls to my dad tonight. _

**I have stuff. Just hurry up. I'm already hard.**

There was no immediate follow up message so David assumed that Patrick was on his way. Quietly he reached down to his bag beside him, undoing the side zip at a glacial pace. Reaching inside his fingers wrapped around the bottle of lube hidden there.

Glancing back to his phone he saw that only 5 minutes had gone by since his last message. Clutching his phone to his chest, David waited.

Another 10 minutes passed before David’s phone buzzed gently in his hand.

_ I’m outside. _

David slid quietly from the bed, he pulled on his shoes and headed for the door as quickly as he thought was safe.

When he finally had the door closed safely behind him, he scanned the parking lot. It was completely full. Patrick’s family having booked out the motel entirely for the wedding. Many other members of the Brewer family were staying further out in Elmdale.

As his eyes adjusted he finally saw Patrck’s car sitting a few rooms down. The lights were off but the engine rumbled quietly.

Holding his arms tightly around himself against the cool night air, David climbed into the passenger seat. He shut the door quietly before turning and pulling Patrick towards him.

‘I missed you,’ he muttered against Patrick’s lips as they kissed desperately.

Patrick hummed in reply, gripping the back of David’s neck to pull him closer. David pushed his tongue against Patrick’s lips, deepening the kiss, desperate to feel Patrick.

When they finally pulled back to breath, David had half climbed into Patrick’s seat, the steering wheel all that stopped him from seating himself in Patrick’s lap.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips, his fingers tracing the line of David’s jaw.

‘Good idea,’ David smiled, returning to his seat.

Patrick put his car into reverse and pulled from the parking lot.

‘Get away alright?’ Patrick asked.

‘Yeah. Alexis was snoring when I left. You?’ David asked, running his hand up and down Patrick’s inner thigh.

‘Mom woke up,’ Patrick said with a laugh.

‘Oh?’ David looked across the car at his fiance.

‘Yeah. I told her I was going for a walk. That I couldn’t sleep,’ Patrick replied.

‘Does she think you’re having second thoughts?’ David asked.

‘I sure hope not. I’m not sure I can tell her I really needed to suck your cock tonight without things getting a bit awkward though,’ Patrick glanced at David.

David laughed at the thought. He rested his head against the seat as Patrick drove, feeling the most relaxed he had felt all day.

15 minutes later they found themselves on a sideroad. Patrick knew exactly where to drive, it was the same spot they went to early in their relationship when privacy was at a premium.

Patrick turned off the car, removed his seatbelt and turned towards David.

Holding David’s face in his hands, Patrick smiled, ‘I get to marry you tomorrow.’

David pressed his lips together as he blushed under Patrick’s gaze. Sometimes David couldn’t believe how lucky he was for his life to have somehow work out so perfectly, after so much had gone wrong for him.

‘But tonight?’ he asked.

Patrick lifted his eyebrows suggestively before leaning in and capturing David’s lips with his own.

‘Tonight,’ Patrick breathed against David’s lips, ‘I want my fiance to fuck me.’

David moaned, pulling Patrick closer again. Patrick ran his hand under David’s sweater as they kissed, tongues moving hungrily against each other.

Patrick shifted and began to kiss and lick across David’s jaw as he ran his fingers through David’s chest hair. David leaned his head back, eyes closed, as Patrick kissed down his neck. Patrick dropped his hands to David’s crotch, feeling his swelling cock beneath the fabric of his sweatpants.

‘I need to feel you,’ Patrick breathed. With fumbling fingers Patrick tugged at David’s pants. David lifted his hips slights to help, his hard cock springing free.

In the confined and cramped space of the front seat, Patrick leaned down and licked the tip of David’s cock.

‘Oh, fuck,’ David moaned, his hips jumping forward at the touch. One hand across David’s chest and the other supporting him holding David’s knee, Patrick took David’s length in his mouth and sucked. David threw his head back, his own hands threading through Patrick’s hair as he cried out Patrick’s name.

When he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Patrick’s throat, David cried again, his toes curling.

Patrick’s tongue swirled around the head each time he pulled back, dipping his tongue into the slip, tasting the precome there.

‘Fuck, Patrick,’ David moaned, his climax building rapidly. Patrick groaned in reply around David’s length, welcoming the small thrusts David couldn’t control.

‘P..Patrick wait,’ David choked out, his thoughts fogged by his own arousal. With a tug of his hair Patrick pulled off David’s cock and looked at him confused.

‘I want to fuck you,’ David said, his voice shaking.

‘Oh, right. Let’s do that,’ Patrick replied. David smiled at how their plans were totally forgotten by Patrick as soon as he had David’s cock in his mouth.

David pulled Patrick in for a deep kiss, tasting himself before whispering against Patrick’s lips, ‘Backseat.’

Patrick nodded rapidly. They both stepped from the car and moved to the back. David remembering to grab the bottle of lube along the way.

When they were both in the backseat of the car, Patrick quickly straddled David’s thighs. He held David’s face in his hands as he kissed him deeply whispering ‘I love you’ with each breath.

David ran his hands up the back of Patrick’s sweatshirt. As Patrick rocked forward David could feel their erections rubbing together.

Knowing they couldn’t stay out as long as they both would have liked David pushed Patrick off his lap so they could undress. Patrick kicked his shoes off and onto the floor, his pants quickly followed.

David pulled his shirt over his head and pulled his sweatpants down his thighs, just enough to be comfortable.

Patrick clammered back onto David’s lap, as David poured lube onto his fingers.

Reaching between Patrick’s thighs, he pressed his fingers against Patrick’s hole.

‘Yes,’ Patrick hissed, arching his back. David took the opportunity to kiss across Patrick’s chest, sucking at his nipples.

He sucked a dark hickey on the left side of Patrick’s ribcage as he added a second finger then third, scissoring them slowly.

‘I’m ready David,’ Patrick moaned as he fucked himself on three of David’s fingers.

David pulled Patrick into a searing kiss, scissoring his fingers once again before pulling them out carefully. David removed his fingers and quickly slicked his cock with lube.

Raising himself up Patrick gripped David’s cock before slowly lowering himself again and pushing himself onto David.

‘Fuck,’ he breathed, his eyes closed, a faint smile playing across his lips, a look that would always make David’s heart crack with love just that little bit.

David gripped Patrick’s hips as he seated himself down.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ David said looking up at Patrick, pale skin across his strong frame.

Patrick shook his head, gripping David’s shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him.

Patrick rolled his hips slowly, feeling the fullness of David inside him.

Biting back a moan, feeling the perfect tightness of Patrick around him, David started rocking his hips in time with Patrick’s.

Soon the slow rolls of their hips wasn’t enough and Patrick lifted himself up before dropping himself back onto David’s cock with a cry.

‘Oh god,’ David groaned, as Patrick began to move faster, lifting and dropping down onto David’s cock. The car began to rock slowly underneath them, their moans and cries filling the small space.

Patrick dropped his head against David’s shoulder as he held himself up just enough for David to fuck into him. David snapped his hips up hard into Patrick’s heat, crying out with each thrust. Patrick moaned each time David hit his prostate, his hot breath against David’s bare skin. David gripped Patrick's cock, stroking it quickly with each thrust of their hips.

‘David,’ Patrick cried, his grip on David’s shoulder’s tightening. His thighs started to shake as his orgasm built rapidly, washing over him.

‘Patrick,’ David shouted in reply, running his free hand up Patrick's back.

With another thrust, Patrick came, hot and hard between them. David felt Patrick’s muscles spasm and tighten around him. The sensation was enough to push David over the edge and with a shaky thrust David came, pulling Patrick hard down onto his cock, filling him.

The car was filled with their heavy breaths and quickened heartbeats. They clung desperately to each other, not ready for the moment to end.

When their breathing finally returned to normal and the sweat covering their bodies sent a chill through them, they finally, reluctantly, pulled apart. Patrick reached into the front seat and grabbed a handful of tissues from a packet he kept in the centre console.

With a gentle kiss to David’s shoulder, Patrick wiped his cum from Davd’s chest then cleaned himself.

They both dressed in the backseat but made no move to leave. David leaned back across the seat, pulling Patrick on top of him and holding him tightly against his chest.

‘I love you,’ David said quietly into Patrick’s hair.

Patrick leaned up and kissed David softly, tiredly.

‘The next time we have sex,’ Patrick breathed against David’s cheek, ‘it will be as husbands.’

David smiled, realising that Patrick was right. Just that thought sent electric jolts through his body. That this time tomorrow they would be married.

They lay like that in each others arms for a time, both fighting off the sleep that eluded them earlier in the night.

‘We have to go,’ Patrick said, his voice slow with sleep.

David groaned, tightening his grip on Patrick. He just wanted to sleep there, in the back of the car, a buckle sticking into his side. With Patrick’s weight pressed on top of him it was better than a proper bed any day.

‘Come on sweetheart,’ Patrick sat. David’s eyes fluttered open and with a groan he sat too.

‘I don’t want to go back,’ he muttered, pressing his lips to Patrick’s collarbone.

‘I know. But we need our rest and for our families not to come looking for us,’ Patrick smiled.

David knew Patrick was right. With one more kiss they moved and returned to their seats in the front of the car.

Another 15 minutes later and Patrick pulled up out the front of the motel.

‘I’ll see you in a few hours,’ Patrick kissed David again. David held Patrick’s face in his hand, just like their first kiss, in the same parking lot.

‘I’ll marry you in the morning,’ David smiled as he watched Patrick blush.

With one final kiss David climbed from the car.

David looked back once more and saw Patrick wave to him before he stepped back into his room.

It was only after the door was closed that he heard Patrick drive away.

'How was Patrick?' Alexis' voice in the dark made David jump.

'Fucking hell Alexis,' David whispered loudly, 'what are you doing awake?'

'I woke up and couldn't hear you snoring,' she replied, the room still dark.

'I don't snore,' he snapped back as he pulled off his shoes and climbed back into bed.

'How was Patrick?' She asked again.

‘What makes you think I was with Patrick?’ David didn’t need to see Alexis to know she was lifting an eyebrow knowingly at him, 'Fine. He was… good,' David replied, smiling despite himself.

'Eww David. A booty call? Really?' Alexis said loudly.

'What else would it be?' David snapped back, hushing her.

‘You panicking about the flower arrangements again?’ she suggested.

‘Nope,’ David laughed, 'no panicking.’

‘Eww,’ Alexis said again. He listened to her turn over and bury her head under the pillow.

With a smile, David pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. He was ready to sleep now. And if possible he was more than ever ready to marry Patrick in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Patrick got home after seeing David.
> 
> RoseApothecary commented on the first chapter and inspired me to add this. Thanks!

Patrick slid his key into the lock with a smile. After seeing David he was feeling relaxed again and ready to sleep before tomorrow. Tomorrow when he would marry the love of his life.

Turning the handle, Patrick stepped quietly into his apartment. He instantly realised silence was pointless. At the kitchen table Marcy and Clint sat with a mug of tea each.

'Sweetheart,' Marcy jumped to her feet and pulled Patrick into an embrace.

'What are you doing up?' Patrick choked, becoming very aware of his out of place hair and how he smelled of sweat and sex.

'We were worried,' Clint said, studying his son.

'I'm fine. I just went for a walk,' Patrick replied, trying to sound casual.

'You were gone for over an hour. It’s the middle of the night,' Marcy commented.

'I'm back now,' Patrick said, praying his parents would just let it go and go back to bed.

'We were just worried… we thought we might be having some doubts,' Marcy confessed. Given how his last engagement ended Patrick supposed he couldn’t blame them but to Patrick the thought of having doubts about marrying David was laughable. Especially after what they had just been doing in the back of his car. 

'No… no doubts. I was just...excited. I needed to burn off some energy,' the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

'Oh,' was all Clint said. When Patrick looked up at his father he realised Clint had worked out the truth. Of course his father would put it together. Patrick wanted to crawl into a hole, he couldn’t handle his father thinking about his sex life right then, or ever really.

'Marcy. It's late. Let's get to bed. We all need our rest for tomorrow,' Clint said, standing and collecting his half drunk tea and tipping it down the sink. Patrick noticed the blush of embarrassment across Clint’s cheeks.

Marcy looked between her husband and her son. Realising that she was missing something.

Patrick blushed and looked at his feet. He never was a good liar.

'Oh,' Marcy said as realisation dawned on her too, 'bed is an excellent idea. Goodnight sweetheart.' She squeezed Patrick’s shoulder, turned walked toward the bed, Clint following closely behind, a teasing smile on his face. Patrick wishing more than ever there was a door between the bedroom and couch.

'Guess we never got any better at stopping him sneaking out,' Clint whispered to his wife, loud enough for Patrick to hear.

Patrick ran a hand over his face. He went to the bathroom to freshen up, looking at his bright face in the mirror.

When he climbed into his makeshift bed, his parents at least having the decency to pretend to be asleep, he sent David a message.

_ My parents worked out where I was. We have to move and change our names. I love you. I can't wait to marry you in the morning. _

He didn't expect David to respond. Not until the morning at least. He knew David would be asleep now.

As embarrassment was replaced by sleep Patrick closed his eyes and thought of David and just how wholeheartedly ready Patrick was to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic comments and/or kudos are much appreciated. I'd love to know your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for the future please comment below or contact me on Tumblr at @stargatewars


End file.
